Verflucht Katze
by Double Side
Summary: Gilbert veementemente amaldiçoava o dia em que comprara aquele maldito gato para Roderich. PruAus, yaoi Presente para unknow-chan


_Boa noite~!  
>Mais uma fic de Hetalia (acho que estou ficando viciada nisso) e desta vez uma PruAus! Porque Gilbert é AWESOME e o Roderich um fofo lindo Pois bem, pois bem. Recados:<br>1) Desculpem a quem leu "Manhãs": o segundo capítulo empacou bem na hora do lemon e nem injetar yaoi na veia deu certo desta vez. Perdão, perdão! Vai demorar, mas sai!  
>2) Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para<strong> unknow-chan<strong>, minha amiga querida! Parabéns sua fofa! Sei que tu não curte o anime, mas eu não estou conseguindo escrever nada decente com outros animes ç.ç A fic é pelo teu aniver e porque tu sempre me faz rir com tuas fics, espero conseguir no mínimo um "haha" sarcástico teu (emo)  
>3) Hetalia não me pertence e blá. Para quem ainda tá perdido:<br>**Prússia - Gilbert - mais velho - albino - teatro**  
><strong>Áustria - Roderich - mais novo - moreno - músico<strong>  
>Hope you enjoy it!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Verflucht Katze:<em>

Gilbert veementemente amaldiçoava o dia em que comprara aquele _maldito_gato para Roderich.

"Você _realmente_precisa ir?" o austríaco perguntou, sentado disciplinadamente sobre a cadeira do computador de Gilbert, que arrumava suas malas da melhor forma que conseguia – ou seja: apenas socando as roupas para dentro delas – enquanto caminhava de um canto ao outro do pequeno apartamento que ambos dividiam. "_Cê_fala como se eu fizesse isso para te provocar!", o prussiano reclamou "Não fale 'cê'. O correto é 'você'" censurou, mas fora prontamente ignorado pelo outro, que procurava algo no armário, deixando diversas peças de roupa caírem ao chão para que conseguisse pegar uma velha blusa preta, guardando-a na mala com o resto de suas coisas, tendo que subir sobre o objeto para fechá-lo. Literalmente falando.

Gilbert era estudante de Artes Cênicas – embora sempre fosse chamado de "bobalhão do Teatro" por seu companheiro – e recentemente conquistara um curso no exterior para que concluísse seu ensino. Até aí uma maravilha, certo? Bem, e o que diria se a famosa escola que lhe oferece-se tal privilégio fosse em _Lisboa?_À cerca de três mil quilômetros de Berlim (ou como Roderich repetia todos os dias, dois mil e novecentos e oito quilômetros)? Não que o austríaco – que estava para se formar em música – pensasse que não valia a pena esta oportunidade. Porém seu – o moreno pigarreou – amado ficaria longe por seis meses. SEIS MESES! MEIO ANO, POR DEUS!

Roderich afastou os pensamentos incômodos, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, apenas ouvindo o albino correr pelo apartamento, sempre deixando um rastro de bagunça por onde passava. "Ei, _maestro_!" os olhos violáceos foram abertos sem pressa e Roderich fitou o mais velho, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas, irritado "Sim?" "Ah, para de falar tão certinho, seu aristocrata!" fez uma careta, entretanto voltando a fitar Roderich, que ainda estava sentado "Eu só vou viajar amanhã... depois do meio dia..." um sutil rubor aflorou-se em suas bochechas "E?", o moreno perguntou com desdém "Não consegue terminar uma frase sequer?" "DÁ PRA PARAR DE SER IMPLICANTE?" um bico formou-se em seus lábios e ele caminhou em direção à cama, deitando-se "Gilbert? O que _pensa_que está fazendo?" "Tentando dormir, pé no saco!". O moreno emburrou, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Dormiram sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

"O que seria _isso,_seu parvo?" "Me chamou de que?" "Esquece...".

Roderich olhava aquela caixa em seu colo com desconfiança. Credo, ela mexia! Certamente tinha algo vivo lá dentro, mas o moreno – sinceramente, lá no fundo de seu coração orgulhoso – receava o que poderia encontrar ali. "Abre, seu lerdo!" apesar do xingamento desnecessário, Gilbert mantinha um sorriso largo estampado em seu rosto o que, de certa forma, sempre acalmava aquele músico neurótico.

O austríaco não evitou uma careta, desfazendo o nó da fita vermelha que envolvia a caixa – furada e estampada com a bandeira da Prússia – e abriu a tampa, revelando um montinho branco dentro do recipiente. Gilbert mantinha um brilho esperançoso nos olhos, ansioso para descobrir qual seria a reação do outro. "Um GATO, Gilbert?" brandou, segurando o felino acima de sua cabeça e olhando-o com desprezo "Ué? Não curtiu, não?" o prussiano pareceu surpreso, recebendo um olhar bravo de seu namorado "Como é? Você sabe que eu _odeio_gatos!" empurrou o gato para o colo do maior, andando pelo apartamento enquanto Gilbert o seguia – sempre com o animal em mãos. "Achei que você odiasse cães..." tentou explicar-se "Eu? Odiar cães?" forçou um riso "Eu tenho três na minha cidade natal, _narr!_".

O silêncio fez-se presente até o felino miar, chamando Roderich para si, esticando as pequenas e alvas patas de encontro ao moreno. "Viu, Roderich? Ele gostou de você!". O músico e o gato trocaram olhares intensos – não que uma troca de olhares com um animal pudesse ser verdadeiramente intensa, mas deixemos isso de lado – até que o gato miou novamente e Roderich suspirou, aproximando-se de Gilbert e tomando-lhe o animal dos braços, encarando-o desesperançoso. Os olhos inacreditavelmente vermelhos – que lembravam os de Gilbert – fecharam-se e o gato lambeu a face de Roderich, que sorriu. "Certo, você pode ficar." entregou-o novamente ao companheiro, que rodopiou o bicho "Viu? Você foi verdadeiramente _awesome!_Vai ficar! Vai ficar!" repetia, entonando uma voz estranhamente infantil "Certo, Gilbert. Chega." disse cansado, entregando-lhe a passagem de avião para que ele não perdesse o horário. Não poderia acompanhá-lo ao aeroporto, em vista que teria aula em poucas horas.

O prussiano juntou suas malas e foi acompanhado até a porta por Roderich. Mesmo sem ser um cara realmente romântico – já se vira pedras mais românticas que o prussiano – Gilbert abraçou rapidamente o moreno, dando-lhe um sutil beijo em seguida. "Volto logo, tá?" o outro assentiu, apático "Daí a gente vai visitar sua família em Graz, que acha?". Roderich franziu o cenho e bateu a porta na cara do prussiano, berrando "EU SOU DE VIENA! VIENA!".

_"__Liebe__Deutschland!__" _Gilbert abriu os braços assim que pisou no aeroporto alemão e esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. Ajeitou as malas como pode em suas costas e correu até o ponto de táxi mais próximo, querendo estar junto de Roderich o quanto antes.

O plano inicial era completar o curso em meio ano. Entretanto o prussiano – sempre impulsivo – gastou além da conta em cerveja e outras idiotices – não que cerveja não fosse importante, eu não disse isso – e acabou tendo que trabalhar para pagar seus estudos, já que seu irmão se negara a enviar-lhe mais dinheiro. E depender de Roderich era pior que a morte para si. Enfim, o albino conseguiu transforar meros seis meses em dezenove. Mas agora lá estava ele, num táxi, a caminho de casa.

Roderich não o apanhara no aeroporto. Ah, sim. Como poderia? Fazia semanas que o prussiano não dava sinal de vida. O austríaco só sabia que ele não passara desta para melhor pelas intermináveis reclamações que o irmão mais novo deste lhe desabafava. O moreno estava tocando violino despreocupadamente na pequena sacada, fitando a rua sem realmente olhá-la. Chegou a ouvir a porta abrir, porém como um bom músico – ou neurótico – não deixaria uma música sem terminá-la decentemente. Ouviu Gilbert sentar-se ao seu lado e só olhou para ele quando terminara _Winter._

"Que música de velório!" zombou, recebendo um olhar furioso do outro "Oi para você também." fechou os olhos e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até o quarto e guardando com cuidado e esmero o violino e o arco no estojo. Foi seguido pelo prussiano, que abraçou-lhe por trás "Oi." o menor não evitou sorrir, aceitando a carícia desajeitada de Gilbert. Sentiu-se ser girado e beijado. Gilbert segurou o moreno pelos quadris, tentando achar a cama. Entretanto, sentira algo entrelaçar-lhe as pernas e um miado irritante fora ouvido assim que o albino pisou em algo. "Bach!" o músico agachou-se e pegou o felino, ferido na cauda pelo prussiano, que olhava a cena perante si um tanto quanto perplexo. Roderich aninhava o bicho como se aninha um filho. Passava as mãos delicadas pela pelagem bem cuidada e cantarolava alguma música de Beethoven, acariciando o local machucado. "Calma, Bach... Gilbert não fez por mal." garantiu, olhando com raiva ao namorado, que estranhou, sentando-se na cama e vendo o músico acalmar o bichano e – depois de quase meia hora – soltá-lo numa confortável cama para gatos, só então voltando a dar atenção à Gilbert. "Você não odiava gatos?" perguntou, ainda tentando livrar-se da tensão sexual na qual se encontrava, sendo completamente ignorado. "Bach é diferente."

Gilbert veementemente amaldiçoava o dia em que comprara aquele _maldito_gato para Roderich. Certo, certo. No início parecia ser uma boa ideia: comprar um bichano que fizesse companhia ao austríaco enquanto o prussiano estivesse fora. Mas _aquilo_já era demais! Roderich estava... Estava... "Por Deus, Roderich! Que raios c_ê_tá fazendo?" o albino olhava para o moreno com o cenho franzido, sem entender nada do que acontecia à sua frente. Na verdade entendia, mas preferia não. "Estou dando banho em Bach, oras." ele anunciou, calmo "Isso eu sei, mas que droga é essa _coisa_aí?" ele apontou para um tubo rosa ao lado da banheira "Clareador de pelos." "E pra que?" "Para deixar os pelos de Bach sempre brancos..." voltou os olhos violáceos para o maior, que olhava-o incrédulo "Mas... Ah! Esquece!", suspirou, saindo do banheiro, podendo ouvir o mais novo falar igual à um retardado com o gato, chamando-o de _bebezin._ Sentiu-se levemente enciumado. Ele não era chamado de _bebezin._E queria...

"Hora do almoço~!" o moreno chamou e o prussiano sem demoras jogou-se à mesa e, ao notá-la vazia, procurou por uma mísera migalha de pão até por debaixo da toalha de centro. "Ué, cadê a comida, _maestro_?" perguntou, vendo-o segurar um prato fundo em mãos onde lia-se _Bach_com as letras mais gays que Gilbert já vira. Mas não se esqueça: ele não tem nada contra os gays. Afinal, Ludwig era gay, certo? "Não tem comida, isso é para..." "Bach." cortou "É." "Entendi..." coçou a nuca e retirou-se, jogando-se no sofá e ligando a televisão, optando por assistir um jogo qualquer de _baseball._ Maldito gato.

"_Maestro!__"_ Gilbert jogou-se sobre a cama, fazendo o mais novo elevar alguns centímetros o corpo do colchão, caindo sobre esse em seguida. "Olha! Olha! Olha!" chamou, observando Roderich tatear o criado-mudo ao seu lado à procura de seus óculos. O austríaco pegou o envelope das mãos do outro e o abriu, revelando dois ingressos para "UM CONCERTO DE CHOPIN?" gritou "É... Mas não precisa berrar, _princesa.__"_ tapou os ouvidos, alegre pela reação de Roderich. "É às vinte horas... Estava pensando em levá-lo para jantar depois dis..." "E o Bach?", interrompeu – na verdade nem ouvira o que o outro lhe dizia – "Que tem ele?" "Vai ficar com quem?" o gato subiu na cama e se aninhou no colo de Roderich, que lhe acariciava "Sei lá, sozinho?".

Roderich lacrimejou, abraçando o gato com força – acho que vi um dos olhos quase saltar-lhe a cabeça – e Gilbert _realmente_começava a se irritar "Bach nunca ficou sozinho!", segurava os pelos de Bach com força, como se o bichano quisesse fugir – e ele quer, Roderich. Gilbert revirou os olhos. Se realmente não – pigarreou – amasse o músico, já havia mandado-lhe à merda. Afinal, que homem dura quase dois anos sem sexo e ainda era trocado por um gato? A resposta é: os virgens! Quero dizer... Nenhum. É, _esta_ é a resposta.

Colocou as entradas sobre a mesa e pegou sua jaqueta, indo em direção à porta "Onde vai?" "Visitar o duende do macarrão.".

Prendeu sua bicicleta e suspirou, passando a mão direita pelo cabelo claro e suado. Sinceramente desejava ter passado a noite na casa de Ludwig, porém ainda se lembrava da última vez em que fizera isso. Ele e Roderich brigaram – para variar – e Gilbert dormira fora. E lá pelas duas da manhã fora acordado com os gemidos quase que histéricos de Feliciano, que berrava alguma porcaria em italiano – e mais tarde o prussiano teve a péssima ideia de pesquisar o que aquilo significava. Bem, agora lhe restava encarar aquele cena já rotineira de Roderich mimando aquele gato e esquecendo completamente de si.

Abriu a porta sem pressa, querendo adiar a todo custo a vidinha que estava levando.

Qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver o austríaco elegantemente vestido? E à sua espera? "Vai à algum velório, _maestro?__"_ "Bem, em vista que Chopin já faleceu faz anos, o correto seria algo como _requiem...__" _ele sorriu parante o olhar espantado de Gilbert e empurrou o namorado até o banheiro "Assim vamos nos atrasar." reclamou, franzindo o cenho e vestindo seu jeito impaciente típico.

"Mas o que o fez mudar de ideia?" perguntou assim que acomodaram-se no camarote alugado pelo prussiano – adeus grana da cerveja por três meses. "Feliciano me ligou assim que você saiu de lá..." e antes que Gilbert lhe perguntasse algo, continuou "Mas fora Ludwig que me convencera." sorriu "E o que ele disse que te convenceu?" os olhos rubros e os violáceos se fitaram com intensidade. "Ele me disse que você me ama.", Roderich corou levemente quando o outro confirmou "Verdade...", passou as mãos atrás de sua nuca e apoiou a cabeça nela, olhando para os músicos que se preparavam ao palco.

A _Valsa __Minuto _começou momentos depois, porém o moreno parecia não prestar atenção a isso, já que mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas sobre os joelhos, a cabeça ligeiramente baixa e os olhos a fitar alguma coisa no chão. _"__Oe...__Não_ está te agradando?" "Não é isso." "E o que é, então?", o moreno sentiu a face arder e só encarou Gilbert quando este segurou seu rosto com os dedos da mão esquerda "Você nunca havia dito que me ama..." ele proferiu tímido, surpreendendo o mais velho, que sorriu em seguida. _"__Ich __liebe __dich, __Roderich!__"__,_sussurrou beijando o amado delicadamente _"__Ich __liebe __dich __auch,__Gilbert...__"_ o austríaco puxou o outro para si, aprofundando o beijo. Ao apartarem por falta de ar, Gilbert sentiu o menor pressionar os corpos e – já sentindo-se excitado – balbuciou "E Chopin?" "Raios partam Chopin!".

Então voltaram para casa.

Mas claro, dois anos na seca não cessariam assim tão facilmente. Logo que puseram os pés no apartamento, Roderich estagnou, olhando aterrorizado para seu doce e amado lar. O sofá estava completamente destruído; havia papel espalhado por todo o chão; a areia que deveria estar na caixa de areia encontrava-se, de alguma forma, sobre a mesa da cozinha; algumas luminárias estavam quebradas e outras estavam no chão. E, alheio àquele caos, Bach encontrava-se sentado em frente aos donos, balançando o rabo e miando, provavelmente com fome. Enroscou-se nas pernas de Roderich e encaminhou-se até seu prato, voltando a miar. "BACH!".

_Maldito, __maldito __gato!_

* * *

><p><em>Bem, eu não sei se ficou claro, então: Roderich nunca curtiu gatos, mas como Bach lembrava o prussiano (sabe? pelo branco... olhos vermelhos...), ele acabou ficando com o gato e, já que ficou um tempão sem ver seu amado (fofo! X3) criou uma afeição quese possessiva e dependente (hã?) com o bichano.<br>Desculpe se não teve lemon, mas ainda faço um desse casal!  
>Beijo na bunda! (sério, preciso dormir!)<em>


End file.
